Gracias
by Martaa22
Summary: Y de una tragedia comenzó nuestra historia.


**Hoolaa! Bueno, subo esto consciente de que tengo mi otra historia a mitad, pero tranquilidad, no tengo pensado abandonarla. Esto simplemente es un one-shot que me ha venido mientras estudiaba, en serio, estaba estudiando y de repente estaba tomando forma en mi mente y aquí está. Espero que lo disfrutéis ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **See you again-desuu!**

* * *

Hoy había sido un día perfecto, por la mañana me había encontrado con Tsuna-san y los chicos de camino a la escuela, ya en la escuela me habían entregado el resultado de un examen donde había sacado la mayor puntuación, en la tarde Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan y yo habíamos ido a casa de Tsuna-san a cuidar de Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta, y de paso también aprovechamos para pasar la tarde con todos. Había sido realmente divertido. Nana-san nos había invitado a cenar y decidimos quedarnos. Había sido una locura, pero una locura sana. Volaba comida por todos lados, se oían gritos tanto de Gokudera como de Lambo, Yamamoto iba poniendo paz de aquí para allá, pero lo que más llenaba la habitación eran las risas de todos. Esas cosas pequeñas me hacían feliz, el poder de que todo se volviera divertido por el simple hecho de estar todos juntos llenaba mi corazón de felicidad.

Caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles oscuras de Namimori de camino a mi hogar donde nadie me esperaba puesto que mis padres se habían ido a una convención para profesores de universidad, ya era lo suficiente mayor para que pudieran dejarme sola en casa. Confiaban plenamente en mi, como yo en ellos. Yamamoto se había ofrecido acompañarme pero rechacé la oferta cortesmente, habían ocasiones en las que la soledad me llenaba más que la presencia de las personas, y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Me apetecía volver sola a casa para pensar en mis cosas y relajarme mirando las calles iluminadas por la luna, las estrellas y las farolas. La noche en Namimori era realmente hermosa, poca gente sabia eso y yo me sentía realmente afortunada por haberlo descubierto.

Me paré en mitad de mi camino a acariciar un pequeño gato blanco, me gustaría llevármelo conmigo pero mis padres no toleran las mascotas me recordé con pesar.

-¿¡Hahi!?.- exclamé. Se oía un ruido apresurado, agudicé el oído y deduje que era alguien corriendo. Escondí el gato entre mis brazos y miré la dirección de donde procedía el ruido. Vi a dos hombres venir corriendo en mi dirección. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. De repente los dos hombres me placaron y yo caí al suelo con un chillido. El gato salio volando de mis brazos y huyó, desde el suelo levanté la vista para dejarles claro a esos hombres que estaban locos pero ninguna palabra salio de mi boca al mirarles el rostro.

Dos pares de ojos extraños me miraban, podría jurar que la demencia los inundaban. Me asusté.

-¿Qu-Que desean?.- pregunté con voz temblorosa. Tenia miedo. Intenté levantarme a pesar de que mis fuerzas fallaron al ver como sus ojos seguían todos mis movimientos y una sonrisa desquiciada aparecía en sus rostros. Conseguí levantarme con esfuerzo y coloqué estrategicamente mis piernas para poder girarme y salir corriendo en caso de ser necesario.- ¿Porque han empujado a Haru?.- insistí esperando una razón lógica que explicara porque me habían tirado. La deseaba con todo mi ser. Esto estaba poniéndose serio.

No contestaron, ahí estaban, callados, mirándome de arriba abajo. Sentí asco.

Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando uno de ellos me agarró del brazo sin siquiera poder verlo venir.

-Su-Suelte a Haru ahora.- ordené. No contestó pero sí me sujetó con más fuerza. En un acto reflejo le hice una llave que me había enseñado Reborn hacia poco y lo dejé inconsciente en el suelo. Salí huyendo. Tenia que escapar del otro, el otro era más grande, no podría con él, no todavía. Reborn aún me tenia que enseñar más cosas de defensa personal, aún no estaba preparada para un oponente como él.

Antes de que siquiera me diera cuenta sentí mi cuerpo caer lentamente. Por mi cerebro pasó a cámara lenta como poco a poco la linea del horizonte iba descendiendo hacia abajo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que estaba cayendo? Con rápidos reflejos conseguí poner mis manos al frente para disminuir el daño, pero mis manos se destrozaron por la fuerza del golpe.

Asustada miré mis piernas, un jadeo escapo de mis labios al ver unas enormes manos agarrando mis tobillos, ¿Cuando me había alcanzado? Ni siquiera lo había oído. Lo peor de todo fue pensar en como él se había tirado al suelo sin siquiera dudar únicamente para atraparme. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al descubrir tal verdad.

Estaba siendo cazada sin tregua.

Giré mi cuerpo para verle y empecé a patalear como loca para soltarme. Fue inútil. El hombre se puso de pie y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia un callejón. No podía estar pasando esto. Tenia que haber aceptado la oferta de Yamamoto, esto no estaría pasando. Pataleé con más ahínco, no podía dejar que me llevara al callejón o seria mi fin. Comencé a chillar por el esfuerzo, mi cuerpo dolía horrores, el suelo no dejaba de raspar mi piel sin descanso. Conseguí soltar una pierna y giré sobre mi misma para intentar huir. Fue en vano, el hombre volvió a agarrar mi pie aún con más fuerza si era posible y continuó arrastrándome hacía la oscuridad. Me desgarré las manos y la voz intentando frenar el avance. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como poco a poco mi cuerpo se sumergía en la oscuridad y me alejaba de las calles iluminadas.

Estaba perdida.

* * *

Me siguió arrastrando unos metros más para finalmente levantarme y estamparme contra la pared, el aire salió de mis pulmones de golpe por la fuerza con la que me había empujado. Con los ojos inundados en pánico le mire a la cara. Tenía un rostro grande y fuerte, unos rasgos duros, su pelo era rubio oscuro o eso pensaba puesto que estaba repleto de grasa, ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que se bañó? me cuestioné asqueada, sus ojos eran dos pozos negros brillantes de locura, sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa lunática al ver el miedo en mi rostro. Tenia unos dientes negros, negros como la oscuridad que, estaba segura, inundaba su alma.

Volví a intentar escapar pero no podía ni siquiera moverme más de un metro, su cuerpo era enorme. Me agarró ambas muñecas y las puso encima de mi cabeza con fuerza. Solté un quejido de dolor y su sonrisa se extendió. Repugnante.

-Deje a Haru.- exigí, intenté hablar para hacer tiempo, aunque no sabia para qué quería hacer tiempo. Nadie me oiría, pero no podía rendirme.

No contestó. Mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío, eso de que no hablara nada me estaba volviendo loca, parecía que no tenia razón alguna para estar haciendo esto, parecía que esto simplemente era un acto de locura, no tenia como objetivo nada en concreto y eso era malo, muy malo, bien podría violarme y dejarme tirada como un trapo o violarme y matarme. Se estaba guiando por su parte desequilibrada. Este humano estaba roto, perturbado, ido, esquizofrénico, todo ello. Comencé a chillar, necesitaba que alguien me oyera, quien fuera, no podía permitir que me matara.

Callé de golpe. Me había golpeado, con su enorme mano me golpeó tan fuerte que caí al suelo por la fuerza de este. Me agarré la zona herida y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Dolía, oh... como dolía. Pero no podía rendirme, gateando intenté avanzar pero volví a caer cuando me soltó una patada en mi costado derecho. Me hice bola en el suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

De nuevo me levantó y con una mano me sujetó los brazos en alto por mis muñecas destrozandomelas con la fuerza de su agarre. Era un monstruo. Con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar mi cintura. Quise vomitar ahí mismo, pero mi garganta estaba seca. Su mano se adentró por dentro de mi camiseta acariciando mi piel. Mi llanto se hizo más fuerte y volví a gritar con todas mis fuerzas cuando me acarició mis pechos. Sus asquerosos labios se pusieron encima de los míos haciéndome callar. Abrí mis ojos de par en par, quería ser capaz de hacerle daño, quería destrozarlo. Empecé a moverme como pez fuera del agua, únicamente quería escapar de ahí llegar a mi casa y llorar. Solo llorar.

Su cuerpo se apegó totalmente al mio poniendo una de sus piernas entre las mías para que dejara de moverme. Su boca se separó de la mía y acercó su rostro a mi cabeza y inspiró, estaba oliendo mi cabello, lo olió estampando su nariz en mi cuero cabelludo y inspirando con fuerza, sentí que con ese gesto se llevaba parte de mi alma. Me sentí repugnante.

Pero lo peor fue sentir como su mano descendía por mis muslos y se adentraba en mi parte más intima, intenté moverme pero paré en seco al ver que él disfrutaba del roce. Cuando su mano invadió mi intimidad fue cuando me rendí. Solté un último grito y me rendí. Nadie me oiría, ya había perdido toda esperanza. Me daba asco, allá donde el había tocado o siquiera rozado me sentí repulsiva, la sensación que me invadía era tan nauseabunda que es imposible de describir. Simplemente quería morir. Mis brazos y cuerpo se aflojaron, mi mente entró en un estado de frialdad máximo, me había convertido en una muñeca, ninguna sensación llegaba a mi cerebro, no sentía su agarre, no sentía mis lagrimas caer silenciosamente, no sentía los repulsivos besos y roces que me estampaba con su boca, no sentía su mano ultrajando mi cuerpo. Nada, me había vaciado completamente para proteger mi mente, y fue lo mejor.

Mis ojos se abrieron un tanto al ver como sacaba su mano de mi cuerpo y se desabrochaba los pantalones. Había acabado todo.

Lentamente mi vista vacía siguió el rastro de una estela plateada que apareció en medio de toda esa oscuridad. Y de golpe lo que me mantenía de pié desapareció dejándome caer. Agradecí sentir el asfalto contra mi piel. Frío con frío iba bien.

Me quedé tirada en el suelo hecha un despojo no sé durante cuanto tiempo, mi mirada estaba fija en un cubo de basura que estaba en la otra pared del callejón. Así me sentía, como una bolsa de basura dentro de un cubo.

Vi unos pies delante de mi cara, lentamente y con la mirada perdida fui recorriendo esa silueta, Le miré la cara durante unos segundos, miré sus ojos, ojos plateados como la estela que había visto hacia un rato, sus ojos estaban serios, se le veía realmente enfadado. Se agachó a mi altura y paso su mano una y otra vez delante de rostro. Yo seguía mirando sus ojos, me proporcionaba cierto calor verlos, sentía que poco a poco el hielo de mi mente se derretiría si los miraba. Y caí, caí en quien era la persona que me había salvado del abismo. Hibari Kyoya me había oído cuando ya no tenia esperanza. Sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de mi ser me lancé a sus brazos sujetando su chaqueta de prefecto como si la vida me fuera en ello. Y lloré, lloré lagrimas como puños, lagrimas silenciosas, lagrimas de alivio, lagrimas de esperanza y dolor.

-Herbívora aparta.- ordenó Hibari mientras tiraba de mi cuerpo para soltarme del suyo. Yo me acerqué más aún a su cuerpo y fijé el agarre de mis manos en su chaqueta. No podía parar de temblar.

-Lo siento Hibari-san, pero Haru no puede, no puede soltarse, Haru tiene mucho miedo.- Logré contestar y escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, no podía moverme necesitaba sentirme protegida y en este momento él era el único que podía proporcionarme eso. Sé que debería apartarme si no quería que me mordiera hasta la muerte pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Los temblores no cesaban y silenciosas lagrimas caían por mi rostro perdiéndose en la camisa de Hibari.

-Herbívora molesta.- susurró al aire y me preguntó algo, pero ni siquiera lo oí, en este momento mi mente era como un bloque de hielo, no oía nada, no sentía nada en mi cuerpo, no procesaba mi alrededor, no sentía el frío aire nocturno, mi boca estaba seca, ni siquiera sentía el rastro que dejaban mis lagrimas en mi cara, solo podía temblar y llorar en silencio. Mi cerebro aún no había salido de la protección en la que entró mi ser cuando me rendí con ese violador. El único rayo de calor que pude hallar en este bloque de hielo que era mi mente y cuerpo fue la presencia de mi salvador.

Mi rostro seguía oculto del exterior en el cuello de Hibari, ahí me sentía todo lo a salvo que podía estar, el olor que emanaba su cuerpo consiguió calmarme lo suficiente para oírle chistar y sentir como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo y se levantaba del suelo llevándome en brazos, afiancé mi agarre para que no me separara de él. Ahora mismo Hibari Kyoya era mi bote en el mar, mi cabaña en el bosque, mi luz en la oscuridad, mi protección, y no pensaba salir de ella hasta que el miedo abandonara mi cuerpo.

Creo que durante el trayecto me dormí porque lo siguiente que sentí al abrir mis ojos era como Hibari abría una puerta y me dejaba caer en una cama con cierta dificultad porque mi agarre era como un candado. Se separó de mi cuerpo al dejarme en la mullida cama y antes de que mi diera cuenta le agarré su muñeca. No podía dejar que se fuera, no podía o el miedo me destruiría.

Me miró a los ojos con una más que evidente cara de fastidio.

-Hibari-san.- susurré.- Haru quiere bañarse, Haru quiere quitarse esta inmundicia de su cuerpo, esta mugre que siente allá donde ese bastardo tocó.- pedí con ojos vacíos.

-Mhp.- resopló y miró hacia una puerta que supuse era el baño, hizo el amago de irse pero no solté mi agarre.- Herbívora si no me sueltas no podrás bañarte.- habló mirando la mano que lo mantenía preso.

-Haru quiere bañarse pero no quiere que la dejes sola.- confesé con un ligero sonrojo

-¿Pretendes que me bañe contigo herbívora?.- abrí mis ojos y negué con mi cabeza.

-No... pero puede quedarse fuera y esperar a Haru.- sugerí con algo de miedo.- Por favor.

Sus ojos me taladraron durante 2 largos minutos para finalmente mover su cabeza en un ligerísimo asentimiento.

-Gracias Hibari-san.- solté mi agarre y me moví para bajar de la cama pero en el instante en que me puse de pie y avancé mis fuerzas me fallaron y me desvanecí hacia el suelo, si no hubiera estado ahí Hibari para atraparme me habría dado un gran golpe.

-Herbívora débil.- masculló al tiempo que me sujetaba y me guiaba al baño donde entramos y me dejó sentada en la banqueta mientras él encendía el grifo del agua caliente para que se llenara la bañera.

Me quedé mirando fijamente la pared del baño mientras él se movía de aquí para allá, ni siquiera sabia que estaba haciendo, mi mente estaba en otro lugar, no podía dejar de acariciar con fuerza mis muñecas que estaban rojas por culpa del agarre de aquel malnacido, me abracé mi cuerpo al recordar las repugnantes caricias que me había dado. Una solitaria lagrima cayó por mi cara.

-Herbívora.- levanté mi rostro limpiando con una mano el rastro de aquel liquido salado conocido como lagrima y le miré.- Puedes bañarte.

-Hahi!.- solté un ruidito y mis ojos reflejaron el miedo que me invadió al pensar que se iría y me dejaría sola.

-Tch, estaré ahí afuera.- asentí en agradecimiento y salió.

Poco a poco me fui desnudando mientras lagrimas de rabia caían descontroladamente al aceptar mi realidad.

Casi había sido violada.

Casi había sido violada en ese oscuro callejón donde nadie podía oír mis gritos ni mi llanto, donde nadie hubiera oído como mi corazón se hacia pedazos si ese hombre me hubiera ultrajado. Nadie hubiera oído nada, pero él me oyó, él, aquel al que nunca había dedicado más de dos miradas, aquel al que Tsuna-san me había dicho de debía temer, aquel que a regañadientes me había proporcionado ayuda, aquel al cual estaría eternamente agradecida.

Comencé a enjabonarme haciéndome daño, quería borrar todo rastro de presencia y recuerdo de esta noche de mi cuerpo. Froté y froté hasta que mi piel se puso completamente roja de irritación, froté incluso mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para borrar todo rastro de él en mi, incluso mi cuero cabelludo dolía de la fuerza con la que me lavé el pelo, ese pelo que él había olido con el rostro desencajado en lujuria. Finalmente me aclaré y me dispuse a meterme en la tina.

-¿Hibari-san?.- llamé, pero nadie contestó, el miedo entró en mi cuerpo de nuevo pensado que se había ido dejándome sola.- Hibari-san.- volví a llamar un poco más alto y con voz temblorosa.

-¿Has terminado herbívora?.- Preguntó y en el instante en que oí su voz mi cuerpo se relajó tanto que casi me resbalo con el agua del suelo, realmente me había puesto muy tensa.

-No... Haru va a meterse en la tina.- anuncié y él ni siquiera contestó pero no me molestó porque ya sabía que seguía ahí.

Cuando me metí en la bañera sentí como mi cuerpo por fin conseguía relajarse casi al completo, y con el relax llegaron más lagrimas. Ahora que mi coraza se había deshecho, mi cuerpo y mente me traicionaron dejando que mis emociones fluyeran sin control. El llanto fue cogiendo fuerza y dejó de ser silencioso. Olvidé completamente la presencia de Hibari y me deshice en lagrimas. Durante lo que creo que fueron 10 minutos estuve llorando sin control en posición fetal dentro de la bañera y cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se arrugó como una pasa decidí salir.

Hipando a causa del llanto me sequé el cuerpo cuidadosamente, fue entonces cuando caí que no tenia ropa. Limpié mis ojos y recorrí con la mirada el baño, en una esquina vi algo de ropa, me acerqué y la agarré. Esta consistía en unos pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta de manga corta de deporte también, ambas eran prendas masculinas las cuales deduje que eran de Hibari, un sonrojo acudió a mi rostro al pensar que tendría que ponerme eso, pero casi me desmayo al ver un lindo conjunto de ropa interior blanco con bordados dorados, parecía lencería cara, sentí arder mi rostro al pensar que esto le podía pertenecer a su novia.

-Etto... Hibari-san... Haru no se puede poner esto.- comenté avergonzada.

-Pontelo.- ordenó desde el otro lado.

-Pero Haru no puede ponerse la ropa intima de su novia.- chille rápidamente totalmente muerta de vergüenza.

-Herbivora eres molesta, eso no es de ninguna novia era de mi madre. Ahora vístete.- ordenó con voz molesta.

Eso era una razón más para no ponérmelo, lloriqueé en mis adentros, pero bueno mejor eso que no que fuera de su novia.

Antes de salir del baño ya vestida me miré en el espejo, era un completo desastre, tanto mi cuerpo como mi cara. Esta ropa de Hibari me estaba demasiado grande a si que decidí subirme los pantalones para que se ocultaran un poco debajo de la camiseta y que así no pareciera tanto un monstruo. Por otro lado mi cara era otra historia, un completo caos. Tenia los ojos hinchados de llorar, los labios rojísimos por haberlos hecho sangrar, mi piel estaba enrojecida del calor y de la irritación de cuando me enjaboné. Con un suspiro de resignación me cepillé el pelo con el único peine que había ahí y salí al exterior.

Lo primero que vi fue a Hibari recostado en la cama con un libro en las manos, el cual apartó un tanto para mirarme. Sus ojos me miraban completamente, me sentí desnuda ante él, parecía poder ver a través de mi cuerpo y de mi alma.

-Por fin sales herbívora, eras muy escandalosa.- me avergoncé al oír eso y bajé el rostro agarrándome con ambas manos el borde de la camiseta y miré al suelo, no quería que viera mi cara más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Hahi... Haru lo siente.- me quedé ahí parada mirando al suelo y a todo lo que me podía proporcionar este, que tampoco era mucho pero no sabia que hacer. Levanté la vista al oír un ruido y vi como Hibari se levantaba de la cama.

-Herbívora acuéstate y duerme.- se giró para irse y reaccioné rápidamente corriendo y agarrándole el brazo.

-Hahi! ¡Hibari-san no puede irse, no puede dejar sola a Haru!.- chillé con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Herbívora eres realmente molesta, no voy a dormir aquí.- con un movimiento brusco se soltó de mi agarre pero rápidamente le abracé por la espalda para que se detuviera.

-¡Por favor Hibari-san!.- grité a su espalda y en un susurro confesé mis miedos.- Por favor... si Hibari-san no se queda aquí Haru tendrá pesadillas terribles, puede que incluso si se queda las tenga pero si usted está aquí podrá proteger a Haru incluso de si misma. Solo hoy, a partir de mañana Haru volverá a ser la chica alegre de siempre pero hoy Haru quiere sentirse protegida. Deje que Haru no sea la Haru fuerte de siempre por una noche, mañana Haru promete no acercarse más a Hibari-san si así lo deseas, pero solo hoy... Por favor.- cerré mis brazos aun más en torno a su cintura estrechando el abrazo y esperé el veredicto.

Me agarró los brazos y deshizo mi abrazo, se separó dos pasos de mi cuerpo sin siquiera girarse. Bajé el rostro para no ver como se alejaba de mi, creo que incluso pude oír como mi corazón se agrietaba por el rechazo. Dolía, dolía bastante. Seguí en esa posición unos segundos, mirando mis manos entrelazadas mientras mi corazón se iba agrietando lentamente. Sería una noche muy dura.

-Herbívora ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?.- Me giré a toda velocidad hacia la dirección de su voz. Mis ojos se iluminaron como si estuvieran presenciando un milagro, de hecho creo que esto se podría considerar como tal.

Allí estaba él, Hibari Kyoya, tumbado en la cama con un pijama oscuro, que creo se puso mientras yo me bañaba, y mirándome con cara aburrida. Fui corriendo al otro lado de la cama pero antes de meterme dentro paré en seco. Me iba a meter en la cama con un hombre, con Hibari para ser precisos. Me regañé internamente al pensar en como era capaz de hacer eso si hace tan solo unas horas casi había sido violada, el sentimiento correcto que debería embriagarme seria el de rechazo a los hombres. Y aquí estaba yo, apunto de meterme en la cama con uno, pero sabía perfectamente que no sentía ni pizca de rechazo ahora mismo. Quizás solo no sentía rechazo a Hibari, quizás fuera porque él me salvó. Si, era eso. No lo veía como un peligro, lo veía como mi salvador, mi guardián.

Una vez aclarados mis sentimientos alcé las sabanas y me metí en la cama, sentí como un sonrojo subía a mi cara al notar su presencia justo a mi lado. Era raro.

En medio de mis cavilaciones internas Hibari apagó la luz.

-¿Hahi?

-Herbívora duérmete ya y deja de pensar tonterías.- dictaminó con voz dura. Le hice caso, lo mejor sería dormir y que este fatídico día pasara de una vez. Mañana será otro día.

Cerré mis ojos lentamente mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Estaba huyendo, huía de alguien. ¿De quien? No lo sé, solo corría. Corría y corría calle tras calle, todo estaba desierto, ni siquiera se oían vehículos ni los típicos ruidos de ciudad. Estaba sola. Por más que miraba atrás no había nadie, pero ahí seguía yo, corriendo como si me fuera la vida en ello. Alguien me persiguia pero detrás de mi no había nadie. Después de estar corriendo durante media hora llegué a un callejón sin salida, me giré para salir de ahí pero al otro lado había una sombra, no podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro y la única farola que había en la calle era la que estaba encima mía iluminándome.

-¿Quien eres?.- chillé al desconocido, nadie respondió, simplemente seguía avanzando lento pero sin pausa.

Tenia el cuerpo como cuerdas de piano, tan sumamente tenso que al mínimo toque me rompería por la mitad. Comencé a sentir nauseas y a sudar frió por la incertidumbre. Estaba acorralada, estaba parada esperando a que ese desconocido me alcanzara y me matara, no podía huir por ningún lado. Estaba sola ante el peligro.

Me pegué todo lo que pude a la pared del callejón mientras la sombra se acercaba cada vez más a mi. Cuando entro en el área iluminada mi rostro se desencajó, era él. Era ese malnacido de pelo graso que bien podía ser rubio como castaño, ese con la boca sucia y dientes negros, ese con ojos repletos de locura. Lloré, lloré mientras la distancia se reducía. No podía apartar mi vista de esa cara tan repugnante, era como si él fuera un foco de luz y yo una polilla, no podía apartar mi vista, sabia que debería intentar huir pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Alzó una mano y acarició mi mejilla con una sonrisa enferma y entonces grité. Grité hasta quedarme afónica, grité tanto que ni siquiera podía oír mis jadeos por la falta de aire. Y sentí un golpe.

-¡Miura!.- abrí mis ojos de golpe. Ahí estaba mi salvador, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mano en alto. Me había golpeado, pero no me importó, gracias a él pude salir de ese sueño horrible.

-Hi-Hibari-san.- suspiré. Mi respiración estaba agitada, tenia el rostro bañado en lagrimas y un sudor frío recorría mi cuerpo. Me dolía la mejilla del golpe recibido, pero era un dolor dulce. Me llevé una mano al foco del dolor y acaricié mi mejilla. Sin apartar mi vista de él, soltó un pequeño suspiró y cayó boca arriba en su lado de la cama con un golpe sordo.

-Gracias Hibari-san, gracias por despertar a Haru.

-Mph.- gruñó un poco por lo bajo en respuesta y estiró el brazo para apagar la luz.- Duerme.- ordenó

Y eso quería hacer, tenia mucho sueño pero temía volver a soñar. Me giré en su dirección y sin pensar agarré su brazo y me apegué a él.

-Herbívora ¿Que pretendes? Suelta.- dijo moviendo su brazo. En respuesta me junté más y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

-Haru no piensa soltarse, Hibari-san puede proteger a Haru y Haru ahora mismo tiene miedo.- confesé.- Haru espera que con esto ya no tenga más pesadillas, porque Haru se siente segura con Hibari-san.

Con esto volví a caer rendida en el mundo de los sueños. Esta vez no soñé nada, fue un dulce sueño vacío, ni sueños bonitos ni sueños oscuros. Nada. Y fue lo mejor, porque de la nada nada sale, ni esperanzas ni miedos.

* * *

Y así comenzó nuestra historia, una historia que duraría para siempre, una historia que nadie vio venir, simplemente llegó sorprendiendo a todos a su paso, incluso a sus propios protagonistas.

Una historia repleta de momentos, tanto tristes como alegres.

Una historia de un amor carnívoro y un poco herbívoro.

Nuestra historia.


End file.
